


Superman and Avengers

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Superman - Fandom, The Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman meets at the Avengers and they fight Lex Luthor in a city</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman and Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from elsewhere

r  
CHAPTER ONE: THEY MEETING

Superman was flying the city as a normal day when on later Lex Luthor attacked; and Superma to do a thing aboot it so he did.  
"Lvex Luthor" Super Man did big shout at gigant robot Lex Luthor was pilloting in the city to evil to it "stop at once" and Lex ony said "you cont stop me" and so superamn punchus the robut it just clang and lex logh and punch fist superman away and through the air

CHAPTER TWO: HE MEETS THE AVENGERS

Superman get crash through city and land in the outside so he was a people standing over and was way to saw them and threateneed "WHO are you"

"i am Captan America and and the Avnegers" caid Captain America "wo heard that there was a danger in the city and thath was usnafe"

"Do Ii strusts you?" superman aloud?

"Hulk great superhero" and Hulk got made at Superman a punched at him in ground "wy you call Hulk not superhro"

"No hulk" said Iron Man and THort and Iron man to stop hulk and Ant man just stood there bacas noone likes antMan :(

Supermain did punch up at Hulk and he fly back and superman lohk around and say you are not heros" and fly back "hulk sorry" and the Avongar weren bad at The Hulk again

"We need to help superman" captain america said so they go off to help Supermann"

CHAPTER THREE: back at Mettroplis Superfan fand the giant roboot thet the Lex Luthor was destroying metropolis!He flew to punch but colnt even "haa Superman you have pleased to met my forcefeld"

"NOOOOOOOT" Superman was opeless  
When a shieled came and put big crac in forst feld and Captain Amrica and he was standing h ere   
"What at you" lex luthor asked

Superman at Captain "You are not a hero why do go away to leave" America

"I otherwise," Capt America raisd shild and shoot "AVENGERS GO"

and then Iron Man and thor and tHulk and Ant Man but nobody notice Ant Man and the line up in a line in front of Lex luthor and Captian made talk "Lex luthor we will defoat you"

"HULK SMOSH" and Hulk did big jump out to at the Lex Robot and fist his punch through its frostfield with shatter and Lex surpris at events

"Bloody no how" Lex stagerered at the heroes "that was INvincible Force Field

'not to really fight" and Irom, Man and Thor did to fly over and smash at cock pit and broke it and Ant Man stood ther becase everone fogot abot him,

Superman surprised hisself "They are true super heros"" and had idea to he said to Cattain America "you need to bliev me" so captain Ameria did and he threw him into Lex and use shield to knocks him out with shield force from the shield and Lex Luthorwas knnocked at

"Thank you Avvengres" Super man told "you are good hero to sorry to douting you for not be hero"

"It Is Ok" America said "you are hero too

THE EN.


End file.
